


Shots

by glamourtentia



Series: Crossroads Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamourtentia/pseuds/glamourtentia
Summary: It's only logical that the two hottest and coolest people alive would become best friends. With benefits. And then fall in love. Wait, when the fuck did that happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING for this chapter: grinding, some exhibitionism, supply closet sex  
> if you wanna skip over the sex entirely uhh i guess stop around when they get to the supply closet and then ctrl+f "wrinkled" and start reading around there for the end of the chapter!

Amélie hated being a teaching assistant. The students were obnoxious, and the professors were worse. But she needed afternoons open for her own classes and nights open for her sanity, and despite being a pain in the ass it was extremely easy, so it was about as good as she could get for the time being.

That was always a little extra hard to remember on the first day of classes, though. Especially since this semester, her favorite professor to work for was on sabbatical, so she was stuck assisting in a 9 AM French 101 class with Professor Woodcock, whose personality and teaching style were as terrible as his name.

At 8:59 AM on the first Monday in January, most of the students were already seated and waiting, which was pretty typical for the first day of a class that was mostly taken by freshmen. Amélie looked out at the class from her desk in the corner and grimaced when she saw that several of them already had notebooks out, ready to learn. They would be disillusioned soon enough.

Right before the clock hit 9 one last student came running in, which Amélie honestly probably wouldn’t have even noticed if not for his bright green hair. He jumped into the first open seat in the front row just as Woodcock stood up from behind his desk and headed over to the lectern. Amélie immediately pulled out her phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Woodcock’s introductory slideshow finally came to an end, and many of the students visibly relaxed with relief. Woodcock clicked the projector off and gestured to Amélie. “And now my teaching assistant will introduce herself,” he announced.

Half the students sagged dejectedly at the prospect of another introduction, while the other half suddenly became much more attentive. Amélie uncrossed her legs and went to take Woodcock’s place at the lectern.

“Bonjour. My name is Amélie Guillard. Yes, I am actually from France. No, I will not go out with you.” She paused, trying to think if there were any other stupid questions she could answer right now, but decided that those were really the only two important ones. “Do not ask me either of these questions. That is all. Thank you.”

As she moved away from the lectern back to her desk, a few students clapped, including the green-haired one. Woodcock looked a little irritated, so Amélie threw in a bit of a curtsy for her fans before sitting back down.

Woodcock returned to the lectern, brandishing a huge stack of papers, and Amélie immediately tuned him out until it was time for her to take down the students’ chosen French names for the semester. She dutifully got to her feet again, grabbed the clipboard Woodcock offered her, and started with the student closest to her.

As she made her way down the front row, Trent became Jacques, and Sierra became Babette. She forgot each student’s real name as soon as she wrote their French name down beside it. No point in remembering two names if they were only going to use one.

At the end of the row was the green-haired student who came in late and applauded her introduction. Up close, she thought it was sort of a shame that his bright hair was so distracting, because his face was very pretty and stood out on its own. He was staring down at the list of names with his brow furrowed.

“Bonjour,” Amélie said, and he looked up at her with wide eyes.

“Hey,” he said back.

“What’s your name?”

“Genji,” he replied, flashing her a charming smile. “Amélie, yes? Am I saying it right?”

It wasn’t perfect, but not completely terrible, either. “It’s _Amélie_ ,” she said, dragging out the syllables to make the pronunciation clear.

“Amélie,” he repeated, and that time it was very nearly spot on.

“Pretty good.” She looked down at her clipboard and located his name: _Shimada, Genji_. “And what will your French name be?”

Genji frowned and glanced back down at the list of names in front of him, then sighed. “Um… Is Romeo taken already?”

One corner of Amélie’s mouth quirked up. “Roméo,” she corrected. “But not yet. Usually the class asshole chooses that one.”

He sighed again and dropped his face into one hand, flapping his other hand with resignation. “Fine, fine. Put me down as class asshole.”

Amélie smirked and scribbled on her clipboard, and Genji became Roméo.

 

***

 

The rest of the first day of classes proved to be a bitch, as always. Amélie’s dance classes had only gone over guidelines and performance dates without doing any actual dancing, and her business and economics classes had already assigned an obscene amount of homework due at the end of the week.

That was why she was at Talon, her favorite club, on a Monday night, wearing a new dress and just finishing off her second drink of the night. She’d turned down everyone who’d asked her to dance so far; she was feeling picky, and would rather sit at the bar alone than settle.

In fact, after being there for a while and seeing what little there was to be seen, Amélie was starting to think there wasn’t much point in sticking around. If there wasn’t anyone worthwhile here, she might as well go home and get a decent night’s sleep.

She cast one more glance around the club, just in case, and her eye was caught by a flash of bright green hair at the other end of the bar. Not an entirely unusual sight at Talon, but that particular shade looked familiar.

Curiously, Amélie slid off her barstool and moved a little closer to get a better look. She was right -- it _was_ Roméo from her French 101 class. She didn’t usually talk to students from her classes even when she saw them on campus, much less at a club, but he was just so pretty he might be worth it.

Amélie made her way over and hopped up onto the barstool next to his just as the bartender handed him a margarita. “Hey, Roméo.”

When he turned and saw her he looked surprised for just a second, then gave her another one of those charming smiles. “Bonjour, Amélie,” he replied, and then, disarmingly quickly, his smile turned sincere. “It’s Genji, though.”

“I know,” she lied. Genji. _Genji_. She signaled to the bartender to bring her another drink before turning to Genji, propping her elbow on the bar and resting her chin in her hand. “I don’t usually see other students here on school nights. Especially on the first day of classes.”

Genji swiveled to face her and raised his eyebrows with mock incredulity. “That almost sounded like you were judging me, which would be a little silly, don’t you think? Seeing as you’re here on the first day of class as well,” he said, cocking his head.

Amélie gave him a tiny huff of a laugh, and he seemed pleased. “All I have tomorrow morning is your French class, and I don’t think Woodcock would notice even if I came in completely drunk.”

“Really?” Genji perked up. “That’s good to know.”

“Well, you’re actually -- thank you,” Amélie interrupted herself when the bartender came back with her drink.

Before the bartender moved away from them Genji raised a finger to catch his attention. “Add her tab to mine.” The bartender nodded and walked away.

Unnecessary, but Amélie wouldn’t complain. She raised her glass to Genji in a gesture of thanks and took a sip. “Anyway, I -- what was I saying?”

“You were saying that I’m actually…” Genji prompted helpfully.

“Right. _You_ are actually taking the class, so it might be a little harder for you to get away with showing up with a hangover. And buying me drinks isn’t going to get you a better grade.”

That made Genji laugh, and Amélie took another drink to hide her smile.

“I am just auditing, actually. Which I’m pretty sure means that the only thing my grades are going to affect is my self-esteem, and I have plenty of that, so.”

For good reason, Amélie thought, watching as he took a sip of his margarita. He’d been good-looking in class earlier, with his pretty face and expensive-looking clothes. Now, his eyeliner cut out into thick, sharp wings, and his shimmery top caught the pink and purple lights of the club in a tantalizing way, and his tight pants and fitted blazer left little of his body to the imagination. He was gorgeous, and he clearlyknew it.

She pulled her eyes back up to meet his and saw that he was grinning; he’d definitely caught her staring. She pretended not to notice while her mind raced trying to remember what he’d just said. “You’re just auditing? Why?”

“Well, I already finished school in Japan,” he explained, swirling his drink around in his glass. “But I just moved here recently, so I thought auditing some classes might be a fun way to meet some new people.”

“I see.” Amélie tilted her head curiously. “And why French?”

Genji laughed. “Probably the same reason most people try to learn French, I assume.”

“Which is?”

It seemed a little bit like Genji couldn’t decide whether he should be embarrassed or not, but then he smiled and leaned a little closer, like he was about to tell her some huge secret. “To get laid.”

Amélie raised an eyebrow. “How original.”

Now Genji definitely looked a little embarrassed, but he laughed it off and shrugged. “Whatever works.”

“You really think it’s going to work?”

“I mean…” A cocky grin spread across Genji’s face, and he gestured towards Amélie with his margarita glass. “You came over here, didn’t you?”

Amélie’s cheeks grew hot. An excuse was on the tip of her tongue, but he wasn’t wrong, and she swallowed it. “I did.”

Genji’s grin widened. “That was an awful lot of questions you just asked me, Amélie. Do I get to ask you some now, too?”

Amélie gathered her composure and shrugged. “If you like,” she said nonchalantly. “But I’d rather dance.”

Genji was caught off guard. “With -- with me?”

She took a long sip of her bourbon, leaving him hanging for a good few seconds before setting her nearly-empty glass down and giving him a small smile. “If you’d like.”

“What about the whole do-not-ask-me-out thing?”

“Well, you aren’t asking, I am. And it’s not going out, it’s just dancing. _And_ you’re just auditing, not actually a student whose academic future I could influence in any way,” Amélie said, ticking each point off on her fingers as she rattled them off.

Genji laughed. “God, Amélie, save some of the dirty talk for the dance floor, will you?”

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Do you want to dance or not?”

“I do,” Genji assured her. “Definitely. Very much.”

“Then let’s go.”

Amélie set her glass down and stood, and Genji quickly downed the rest of his margarita and followed suit. He offered her his hand, and she took it without hesitation, and he interlocked his fingers with hers and pulled her into the crowd.

Once they reached a spot near the center of the dance floor Genji stopped and turned to face Amélie, still holding onto her hand. He tugged her closer, then twirled her, and when she laughed with surprise he grinned.

Amélie moved in and let go of Genji’s hand to drape her arms over his shoulders, and his hands settled on her waist. “Cute,” she murmured. “But I was thinking something more like this.” She pressed her body fully against his and rolled her hips slowly.

Genji let out a breathless laugh. “Right, yeah, I’m good with that.” His hands slid down and around, meeting at the small of her back and pulling her tighter against him as he started to move in time with the music.

Amélie was content to follow Genji’s lead for a while, her cheek pressed against his, letting his hands roam up and down her back, then lower. As he rested one hand on her ass and slid the other up to the back of her neck, she threaded her fingers through his hair, and he hummed softly near her ear.

After a little while Genji pushed at her hips, and Amélie took the hint and turned around, pressing back into Genji as he pressed forward against her. She reached up and behind her to tangle her fingers in his hair again as she began to grind slowly back against him.

Genji let out a quiet groan and slid his hands down and inwards, resting low on Amélie’s abdomen, fingertips brushing even lower. Amélie’s eyes fluttered shut at the teasing touch, and she ground back harder against him.

They continued to dance and grind on each other until Amélie could hear nothing but Genji’s breath coming hot and fast at her ear, could feel nothing but his hands so torturously close to where she wanted them to be. She turned around to face him again and wrapped her arms around his neck, and his hands settled on her hips. Genji’s eyes were dark and wide and he licked his parted lips and smiled and Amélie couldn’t help herself.

She leaned in and kissed him, and he immediately pulled her even tighter against him and kissed her back hard. She pulled at his lower lip with her teeth, and he made a quiet noise and slipped his tongue into her mouth to twist skillfully with hers.

Amélie slid one of her hands down and onto Genji’s shoulder beneath his blazer and shirt, wanting to touch skin. When she pulled back for breath, she noticed something dark near his collarbone, revealed by the way she’d tugged his shirt aside.

“You have a tattoo.”

“I do,” he replied, and brushed the tip of his nose along her jaw, then followed the trail with his tongue.

Amélie hummed with pleasure at the light sensation. “What is it?” She tugged his collar down farther to try and get a better look. It was something green, with scales. “A snake?”

Genji pulled back so that their foreheads were leaning against each other. His pupils were blown wide and his lips just barely touched Amélie’s as he smiled and murmured, “I’m really more of a shower than a teller, Amélie.”

“Show me, then.”

Genji grinned. “Gladly.”

Amélie took his hand and dragged him off the dance floor into a dark hallway. Numerous other people were crowded up against the walls, kissing and groping in pairs and occasional trios.

Genji raised an eyebrow at her. “Into exhibitionism, are you?”

“Yes,” Amélie replied immediately. Genji’s eyes went wide and dark with arousal at that, and she smirked as she pulled him down the hallway. “But this would hardly count. No one would be paying any attention; they’re all too wrapped up in themselves. That defeats the purpose.”

“I see,” Genji murmured, and it looked like he was very interested in pursuing that topic, but instead he asked, “So if not here, then where are we going?”

“There’s a room at the end of the hall…”

It was a closet, actually, filled with shelves of cleaning supplies. Amélie had used it a few times before. When they reached it, there was a tie looped haphazardly around the doorknob.

“Looks like someone else is using it,” Genji commented, but didn’t try to move past it, just reached out and plucked the tie off the doorknob. “Someone with shitty taste.”

“Let’s see for ourselves, shall we?” Amélie opened the door, and the man and woman inside gasped and scrambled to cover themselves.

“Uh, do you mind?” the man said, trying to hide his half-hard cock with his hands.

“Not at all,” Amélie replied. She pulled Genji into the closet with her and shut the door behind them. “But if you do, you’re welcome to leave.”

With a lazy grin, Genji flicked the shitty tie in the direction of the other couple, then cupped Amélie’s face in both hands and kissed her, more roughly than before. Amélie kissed back eagerly, sliding one hand around to the back of his neck and the other down between them to palm his already-hard cock through his pants.

He gasped with surprise, but it quickly turned into a moan as he ground into her hand. His hands fell from her face to her neck, her shoulders, her chest, his touch light as his fingertips dragged over her breasts and all the way down to her hips, pulling a moan out of her as well.

Amélie opened her eyes just enough to sneak a glance at the other couple still in the closet. Both of them just stood there gaping -- the man looked uncomfortable, but the woman looked transfixed, which was enough to make Amélie shut her eyes again and focus on the sensations.

Genji’s hands slid down her sides from her hips to her thighs until they passed the hem of her dress and hit bare skin. Then they slowly slid back up underneath her dress, and his thumbs stroked inwards, then even farther in as they got higher, and Amélie bit down on his lip with a gasp when he brushed against her clit through the lace of her thong.

“There,” she panted, “right there, touch me -- ” He stroked her firmly with his thumb, sending a jolt of pleasure through her, and she moaned even louder for the sake of their audience.

Finally the man cleared his throat and muttered, “Let’s just go.”

“Okay,” the woman replied. She sounded breathless and disappointed.

Genji’s hand slid between Amélie’s legs, rubbing her slowly. Amélie shuddered, her grip on his cock tightening and making him groan. She could hear rustling as the other couple pulled the rest of their clothes back on.

The man cleared his throat again, and Amélie realized that she and Genji were between them and the door, but she didn’t care, didn’t move, didn’t even bother looking, just kept kissing Genji and grinding against his hand. There was probably enough room to go around them.

There was the sound of someone running into something and a quiet curse, and then the door to the closet opened and the man asked, “Coming?”

Genji pulled back from kissing Amélie to shoot a smarmy grin at the man in the doorway. “Probably very soon, yes.” Amélie laughed out loud, and Genji turned his grin on her, looking extremely pleased.

Amélie kissed him again. “Faster,” she breathed. Genji obligingly moved his hand faster, and she gasped, her head falling back a little. He wrapped his other arm tightly around her waist to keep her upright.

“Yeah, uh -- yeah,” the woman responded to the man’s question, far too late. She was obviously still distracted. She tried to move past them, but wasn’t as careful, and she bumped into Genji from behind. “Sorry,” she squeaked, eyes wide and dark.

Genji flashed her a sleazy smile. “Don’t be,” he said, and dropped his head to kiss down Amélie’s neck.

The man rolled his eyes and disappeared through the door. The woman managed to make it past without bumping into them again, but she hesitated at the door.

Amélie gripped Genji’s hair and spoke directly into his ear. “Make me come, right now.”

Genji’s fingers pressed right against her clit and rubbed hard, and just a second later Amélie was coming with a cry, thighs clenching around his still-moving hand. The woman gasped, and Genji buried a loud moan in Amélie’s shoulder, and Amélie saw stars.

As she started to come back down, she touched Genji’s wrist to tell him to slow to a stop, and she could’ve sworn she heard a quiet _Thanks_ just before the closet door shut.

Amélie was practically limp in Genji’s arms, eyes closed, as he pressed soft kisses to her neck. “Wow,” he mumbled between kisses. “That was -- holy shit. I’ve never actually -- wow.”

Amélie laughed breathlessly. “I’m glad at least half of our audience seemed to enjoy the show.” She regained her grounding and pushed away from him a little. “Alright. Just give me a minute.”

“Of course.” Genji stepped back so they were no longer touching, and his eyes darted downwards, and Amélie realized that at some point her dress had gotten hitched up over her hips.

She pulled it back down to avoid letting it wrinkle, then leaned back against the wall and folded her arms across her chest. “So, show me.”

Genji’s brow furrowed. “Huh?”

“Your tattoo. That’s why we’re in here, isn’t it?”

“Oh, right. I forgot.” Genji laughed. “I thought we were in here to fuck.”

“Well, yes, also that. But first, tattoo.”

Genji laughed again, but obligingly shrugged his blazer off and tossed it onto the shelf behind him, then yanked his shirt off over his head and threw it in the same general direction. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled. “Cool, right?”

Amélie hadn’t even registered the tattoo yet; she was distracted by his broad chest and thick, muscled arms. She stepped a little closer to look at the tattoo that covered his entire right arm and curled onto his chest. Green and scaly, yes, but it was no snake; it was a dragon.

“Pretty cool,” she agreed, running her fingertips from where it started at his wrist up to his shoulder and down onto his chest. He shivered, and she smiled. “Why did you get it?”

Genji paused in a way that made Amélie think that whatever he was about to say was probably a lie. “No reason. I just thought it would look badass.”

“I see.” Amélie didn’t believe that for a second -- a tattoo this large and intricate _had_ to have some significance -- but that wasn’t her business. She was just some girl he was fucking in a supply closet.

So instead of pushing it, she just dragged both hands down his chest to his waist and hooked her fingers into his belt loops to pull him closer and kiss him. He hummed and ran his hands down her sides until they reached the end of her dress again. “Can I take this off?”

Amélie pulled away so she could turn around, gathering her ponytail over her shoulder to reveal the zipper of her dress. “By all means. But don’t wrinkle it.”

She felt Genji’s fingers brush lightly at the back of her neck for just a moment before they started to tug at the zipper. He went slowly at first, and then, once it was halfway down, he went even slower. He pushed one sleeve off, holding onto her now-bare shoulder and kissing the back of her neck as he continued to pull the zipper down.

The feeling of his lips and the agonizingly slow moment of the zipper were driving Amélie crazy. She sighed with a mixture of pleasure and impatience and felt him smile against the back of her neck.

“Sorry, doll,” he murmured. “This zipper is just taking _forever_.”

“ _You’re_ just taking forever,” she said, and gasped a little bit when he nipped at her neck. “Hurry up and fuck me.”

The kissing and touching stopped abruptly. “Alright.” Genji yanked at the zipper, getting it the rest of the way down in one swift movement, and then spun Amélie by the hips so she was facing him again.

Their mouths met hungrily as both sets of hands went to the hem of Amélie’s dress, wrestling to pull it up and off. Amélie broke the kiss so she could pull it off over her head, then dropped it onto a shelf beside them before kissing him again.

One of Genji’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight against him so they were pressed chest to chest, her back against the wall. She twisted her fingers into his hair and kissed him roughly, pushing her hips forward to grind against him until he groaned. His hand slid up her back, underneath the elastic of her bra, and then back down to grab her ass.

Genji broke away to begin kissing down Amélie’s neck instead, and she moaned loudly as he bit and sucked at her skin. She lifted one of her legs to wrap around his waist, angling herself so that her damp crotch pressed against his hard cock and and she could rub herself against him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Genji groaned. He moved his hand on her ass down towards her thigh to help hold her steady and get the angle better so he could push back.

Amélie’s hips stuttered, and her head fell back, and she was already so close again. Her hands twisted in his hair so hard it _must_ have hurt, but he didn’t complain, just kept kissing and biting and sucking his way down her neck and grinding against her.

“Please,” Amélie gasped, and after one last kiss to her throat, Genji pulled away.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, holding onto her thighs, and pressed his mouth between her legs. He dragged his tongue across the already-wet lavender lace of her thong, making her cry out and dig her fingernails into his shoulders.

“Genji -- Genji, I’m -- ”

Genji mercifully stopped and pressed a kiss to her hip. “I’ve got you,” he murmured, and finally, _finally_ , tugged her thong down around her ankles. As she stepped out of it and kicked it aside Genji stood again, and Amélie immediately went for his pants, undoing the button and unzipping them in two deft movements.

“Hang on, hang on -- ” Genji turned around to grab his blazer from the supply shelf behind him, pulling a condom and a small bottle out of the pocket. The second he faced her again Amélie slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants and tugged them down until his cock was free.

“Come on,” Amélie urged, wrapping her hand around him to stroke him while he carefully tore the condom wrapper open with his teeth.

Genji laughed breathlessly and and pulled her hand away so he could roll the condom on, then emptied almost the entire contents of the little bottle into his hand. He tossed both the bottle and the condom wrapper to the floor as he quickly lubricated himself.

When he finished he leaned in and gave Amélie a rough kiss. “Ready?”

“God, yes, come on.” Amélie wrapped her leg around Genji’s waist again, pulling him closer, and reached around to line up his cock just right. Genji gripped her waist and started to slowly slide up into her, and she let her standing leg bow, sinking down to meet him.

When he was fully inside her, Amélie paused to catch her breath, getting used to the thickness. Genji was biting his lip, cheeks flushed and breath fast. He brought one of his hands up to rest on her jaw -- thankfully not the one still sticky from lubricant -- and stroked his thumb across her cheek.

“You good?”

“Yes, yes, come on, _fuck_ me, Genji.”

Genji didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out and immediately thrust back into her hard, shoving her more firmly back against the wall. Amélie gasped and clutched at his shoulders as he did it again, and again, and again.

She was almost there again. Her eyes had fallen shut without her noticing; she forced them open and saw Genji still biting his lip, but smiling, sweat shining on his brow. Amélie gripped his shoulders and yanked him in to kiss him, and he moaned into her mouth before his tongue tangled desperately with hers.

Just a few moments later Amélie reached her peak again and cried out as her orgasm shuddered through her. A couple more thrusts and Genji was gasping out her name as he came too.

The closet was quiet now but for the sounds of their heavy breathing as they both came back down from climax. Genji leaned his forehead against hers and gave her one more brief kiss before pulling out. Amélie shakily unwrapped her leg from his waist and found her footing again, and by the time she looked back up Genji had tucked himself back into his pants.

“Uhh… Oh, nice.” Genji tossed the used condom into one of two custodial trash cans in the supply closet, then bent down to pick up Amélie’s thong. “I believe this is yours.”

Amélie took it from him, but held it at arm’s length and wrinkled her nose. “I am not putting this back on. It’s fucking soaked.”

“Sorry,” Genji said with an unapologetic snicker. He pulled her dress off the shelf and turned it right side out, then winced. “Fuck.”

“What is it? Please tell me that isn’t somehow soaked, too.”

“No, I, um. I think I broke the zipper,” Genji admitted, showing the dress to Amélie. Apparently she should’ve let him keep going with the slow unzipping after all; it looked like the last yank at the end had busted it. Amélie was able to pull it up by only about half an inch until it stuck and refused to move again.

“Ah.” Amélie was still only wearing a bra, her wet thong in one hand and her broken dress in the other. Unfortunate.

“I’m so sorry. I’ll buy you a new dress, or pay to fix it, or whatever,” Genji offered, now sincerely apologetic.

“Don’t worry about it. I didn’t like this dress that much, anyway.” That was a complete lie. She loved it, and this had been her first time wearing it. But, well. At least she’d gotten a good fuck out of it.

“Really? I thought it was like, unbelievably sexy.” Genji sounded so earnest, and he still looked hopelessly guilty.

Amélie shrugged and gingerly set the thong down again so she could try to put the dress back on anyway. “I make most things look unbelievably sexy,” she said, which was true, but Genji was right; the dress _had_ been particularly sexy.

It did seem to make Genji feel a little better, though. “I believe that,” he said with a grin.

Amélie got the dress on as best she could, but the back was gaping wide open, and she sighed. Talk about a walk of shame.

“Oh! Idea!” Genji picked his blazer up off the shelf he’d thrown it onto and held it out to her. “You can wear this. It’ll cover most of the back, right?”

It wasn’t a bad idea. “Maybe.”

“Here, let’s try…”

Genji helped Amélie into the blazer. It was much too big on her; she probably looked adorable.

“You look adorable,” Genji said with a grin.

Amélie rolled her eyes. “Does it cover enough?” She spun around to give him a look at the back.

“Definitely. Some might even say it covers _too_ much.”

“Not you, though, I’m sure.”

“Oh, of course not. I am much too high-class for that. I’m only thinking it.”

Amélie turned back around to see Genji grinning, and she smiled back at him. “Thank you.”

Genji beamed. “My pleasure. You can give it back to me in class tomorrow, yeah?”

Oh, right. Great. “Yes, I’ll be sure to bring it.”

“Perfect.” Genji adjusted the lapels of his blazer on her, and it looked like he was considering tugging her in and kissing her again, but thought better of it. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then.”

It was not often that Amélie heard that from people she fucked. She gave him a tight smile. “See you tomorrow,” she said, and hurried out of the closet, leaving Genji half undressed in the dark when she closed the door behind her.

It wasn’t until she got home and turned on the light in her bathroom that Amélie saw how much of a mess she was. She had terrible sex hair, her broken dress now pouched out strangely in all the wrong places, and her neck and shoulder were absolutely _covered_ with hickeys.

There was one bright spot, though. She looked damn good in Genji’s jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO UHH to clarify some stuff: this takes place in the same universe as my fic crossroads. the first uhh 5? chapters of shots take place before crossroads even starts, so those can be read entirely separately if you wanna just read about genji and amélie having a good time. getting into later chapters there'll start to be more overlap where it'll make more sense if you've read crossroads, but you shouldn't HAVE to i don't think? also there are some inconsistencies between shots and crossroads that i'm just kind of ignoring but feel free to ask about em haha
> 
> the second chapter is already finished and will be posted within the next couple of days, and most of the later chapters are already written too haha, i'm kinda just filling stuff in in the middle at this point, so i'm hoping to have pretty much this whole thing finished relatively soon!
> 
> HUGE SHOUTOUT to my beta max!!!! she is [@maxalackin](http://twitter.com/maxalackin) on twitter, [@chainuser](http://chainuser.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and [@greenleafin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin) here on ao3! check her stuff out!! thank you max i love you
> 
> ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING PLEASE tell me if you enjoyed it and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE talk to me about genjamé!!!!! i'm on twitter [@GENJAMlN](http://twitter.com/GENJAMlN) and on tumblr [@sodawife](http://sodawife.tumblr.com), please hmu about this fic or genjamé in general and i will love you for the rest of my life


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING for this chapter: dirty talk, light dom/sub dynamics, mentioned/implied bondage

Genji slipped into French class just as the bell was ringing. Again.

As soon as he sat down he looked over to Amélie’s desk. She was resting her head on her hand with her eyes closed, and she was wearing a turtleneck -- probably to cover up all the hickeys he’d given her last night, he thought smugly. The blazer he’d lent her was draped over the back of her chair.

When Professor Woodcock took the podium and greeted the class, Amélie opened her eyes and immediately caught Genji looking at her. He tried not to let his embarrassment show, instead flashing her a smile. She gave him just the tiniest hint of a smile in return and sat up straighter in her seat. Her turtleneck slipped down a little bit, just enough to reveal a hickey he’d left high on her throat.

Genji quickly gestured to his own neck to try and let her know. Amélie looked confused, so he mimed tugging upwards. She stared for another moment, then it seemed to click, and she hurriedly yanked the top of her turtleneck up with both hands.

Genji grinned and looked forward again, trying to get himself to focus on the words Woodcock was writing on the whiteboard, but he couldn’t help sneaking glances at Amélie every few minutes. She was just so pretty.

Ten minutes into class, Woodcock had Amélie pass out stacks of papers to the students. The one she handed to Genji without looking at him had a small folded piece of notebook paper atop the stack.

 _Stop staring at me, creep_ , it said in elegant, spidery handwriting, followed by a tiny heart.

When Amélie sat back down at her desk, Genji glanced over at her one last time. She was looking right at him and smirking. Genji made a face at her as subtly as he could and dedicated himself to paying attention to the rest of class.

It went by agonizingly slowly for the second day in a row, and Genji was really beginning to regret auditing a class at all, especially one as early as nine in the fucking morning. But when the bell rang to signal the class’s end and Amélie gestured to him to come over, it felt a little bit worth it.

Genji quickly gathered his things and went over to Amélie’s desk, where she was packing up as well. He leaned casually at the side of her desk. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she replied. She picked his blazer up off the back of her chair and held it out to him. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Genji took the blazer, making sure to brush Amélie’s hand as he did, and tossed it over his shoulder.

As Amélie started to button up her coat, Genji reached into his pocket. “I, um, have something of yours too.” He handed her a neatly folded packet of paper towels with just a tiny hint of purple lace poking out. “You forgot this.”

Amélie did up her last button and took the offered packet, looking surprised. “You didn’t keep it?”

Genji shrugged and smiled. “I do not think it would look as good on me as it did on you.”

“Probably not,” Amélie agreed, lips quirking up with amusement. She picked up her bag and started to walk out of the classroom, and Genji fell into step with her. “I just had you pegged for one of those guys that keeps the panties of their conquests.”

Genji laughed and held the door for her. “That’s fair. I used to be.”

Amélie raised an eyebrow at him. “What, and now you’ve reformed? Realized the douchiness of your ways?”

“The opposite. I ran out of drawer space.”

Amélie gave him an incredulous look, and he burst out laughing. “I am just kidding, Amélie. I just -- I did it a few times when I was younger and thought it was cool. But then I didn’t really know what to do with them or where to put them, so I stopped.”

“Ah, I see. So not realizing the douchiness of your ways so much as the inefficiency.”

“Exactly.” Genji dodged out of the way of a harried student who barreled between them, then quickly rejoined Amélie. “I am nothing if not practical.”

Amélie huffed with laughter and shook her head. “Well. I appreciate you returning mine, at least. They’re my favorite.”

Genji liked them quite a lot too. The cut had accentuated her flawless hips and thighs so beautifully, and the lavender lace had looked amazing against her dark skin, and it’d been thin enough that he could taste her through it.

But that wasn’t relevant. “Of course. I _am_ a gentleman.”

“Of course you are.” Amélie paused, then said, “For the record, I used to do it, too.”

Genji’s brow furrowed. “Do what?”

Amélie glanced over at him with a smirk. “Keep the panties of girls I slept with.”

Genji gasped. “You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Oh my god, Amélie.” Without really thinking about it, Genji slung an arm around her shoulders affectionately as he laughed. “You are just as sleazy as I am.”

Amélie laughed too. “Well, I _did_ stop because it was douchey, so I’ve got that over on you.” She slowed to a stop, so Genji automatically did too. “Anyway, this is me.”

Startled, Genji looked up and saw that they were in front of the library. He hadn’t meant to walk all this way with Amélie. He’d been so distracted talking to her that he hadn’t even realized.

He looked back to her and saw her watching him with her eyebrows raised expectantly. “Right. Yes,” he said, quickly removing his arm from her shoulders. “Well, I will, um. See you tomorrow, then.”

Amélie gave him a little smile and a wave of her fingers as she started up the steps to the library. “See you.”

Genji watched her go for probably a little longer than he should have, admiring the way her leggings hugged her perfect ass and her stupidly long legs. She’d been right; she _did_ make everything look unbelievably sexy.

 

***

 

For the first time since he’d moved, Genji went to the same club for the second night in a row. He told himself it wasn’t because of Amélie. He was still disappointed when she wasn’t there.

However, there was a cute blond named Marco. He’d do.

 

***

 

The rest of the first week of classes passed slowly, as Genji should’ve expected. Apparently, in the year and a half since he’d been out of school, he’d forgotten how much it sucked.

He also hadn’t thought through who the students in a first-level French class were likely to be: freshmen. So much for auditing to make friends. The only cool person in the class, other than himself, was Amélie. They smiled and waved to each other at the beginning of class each day, but she was usually busy talking to the professor or another student at the end, and Genji didn’t want to bother her.

On Friday night he went back to Talon. He’d given up on the fantasy of seeing Amélie there and hooking up with her again, but it was by far the best out of all the clubs he’d tried, so he figured it would be a good place to spend his Friday night.

He walked in alone and, to his surprise, immediately caught sight of Amélie. Go figure. She was sitting at the bar talking to a tall blond guy. He was handsome, Genji thought, but Amélie didn’t seem to be particularly interested.

That wasn’t his business, though, so when she looked up and caught his eye he nodded in greeting and started to turn away, but she waved him over. A little confused, but curious, Genji wove his way over to her.

Before he could get anything out, Amélie grabbed his hand and pulled him down to kiss him on the cheek. “Hi, baby. I missed you.”

Genji’s brow furrowed with confusion as Amélie slipped her arm around his waist and turned back to the other guy. “Ron, this is Genji. My boyfriend.”

 _Boyfriend?_ Genji opened and closed his mouth, at a complete loss. She didn’t really think that he was her _boyfriend_ , did she?

Ron gave him a questioning look. “Really? He seems pretty surprised to hear you say that.”

Amélie raised her eyebrows at Genji meaningfully, and finally he caught onto what she wanted him to do. “Really,” he said quickly, moving around to stand behind Amélie’s barstool and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. “If you were lucky enough to be dating someone this beautiful, you would be in awe every time she said it, too.” He kissed Amélie on the cheek and gave Ron a smug grin.

Ron looked disappointed. “I’ll have to take your word for it,” he said with a sigh. “Nice meeting you both. Have a good night.” He stood up and disappeared into the crowd.

Genji waited until he was definitely gone before murmuring in Amélie’s ear. “Boyfriend, am I?”

Amélie delicately pulled his hands from her waist and turned around to face the bar again. “No. But thank you for rescuing me.”

Genji laughed. “Not a problem. Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all.”

Genji took the barstool previously occupied by the unfortunate Ron. “If you don’t mind my asking, why did you need rescuing? He was hot.”

“You think so? Not my type.” Amélie wrinkled her nose. “Plus he made a _Big Bang Theory_ reference.”

“Oh, god. Say no more,” Genji said with an exaggerated grimace, and Amélie laughed.

“Exactly. Other than that, he was nice enough, and he probably would have left me alone if I told him to. But then I saw you and figured the fake boyfriend bit would be easier, as long as you caught on fast enough. Which you almost didn’t,” she added with a pointed look.

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault,” Genji protested. “It has been...a very long time since anyone called me their boyfriend. I was caught off guard.”

“You were fucking terrified,” Amélie corrected, smirking.

Genji rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, but couldn’t argue. “Well, next time you want me to be your fake boyfriend, I am happy to do so, but give me a heads up first so I don’t shit myself with existential dread.”

“Will do.” Amélie laughed. “Here, let me buy you a drink for your trouble. Actually -- wanna do shots?”

“I’d love to.”

Amélie waved the bartender over, and just moments later there were three shots of tequila sitting in front of each of them, as well as a salt shaker and two lime wedges.

Genji watched as Amélie licked her hand between her thumb and index finger and sprinkled salt on the wet spot, then passed the salt shaker to him so he could do the same. He picked up both his lime wedge and his first shot and held his glass up to Amélie. “To the night we met.” In tandem they licked off the salt, threw back the shots, and bit their lime wedges.

Amélie made a little bit of a face as she set her empty glass down. “We technically met during the day, you know.”

“I know, but you forgot my name so it doesn’t count.”

“I did not.”

“You did! You called me _Roméo_.”

“Maybe I was trying to be cute.”

“You weren’t. Well -- you _were_ cute. But I don’t think you were trying to be.”

Amélie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes a bit, looking like she couldn’t decide between smiling or scowling. “Fine, you caught me. But in my defense, I don’t usually need to know the actual names of the students in those beginning French classes. I don’t really make a habit of hanging out with them outside of class.”

“Ah, I see. Am I a special case, then?” Genji asked with a grin. “Is it because I’m pretty?”

“It is because you’re auditing, and not a freshman.” Amélie looked away, then smirked a little. “And it _does_ help that you’re pretty.”

Genji’s grin grew, and Amélie added, “But if it turns out you’re lying to me and you’re actually some nineteen-year-old public health major, I will end you.”

Genji burst out laughing. “I promise you, I am not. I’m twenty-four. And I majored in sociology.”

“Really? I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“What would you have guessed?”

Amélie squinted at him, considering. “Aimed for dental school for the money, but it was too much work, so you settled for accounting.”

Genji wrinkled his nose. “A fair assumption, I guess. Not very flattering, though.”

“Sorry,” Amélie said with a shrug. “Here, you do me now. Make it even. What do you think my major is?”

“Hmm.” Genji leaned in closer to stare at her with exaggerated intensity. She obligingly sat very still, and leaning in close he could see that she was trying very hard not to smile.

After a few seconds, Genji pulled back and sat up straight again. “Chemical engineering,” he announced confidently.

“Not even close.”

“Well, fuck.”

Amélie laughed. “Next shot?”

“Sure. And then you’ll tell me what your major actually is?”

“Sure.”

They each took their second shot, and as he set his glass back down Genji could feel the beginnings of a pleasant buzz. “So, what is it?”

“Dance and business double major,” Amélie replied with a smug smile.

“Holy shit, really? _Why_?”

“I want to be a dance teacher, hence the dance major, and I want to own my own studio someday, hence the business major.”

“Shit. That’s really cool, Amélie.”

“I know,” Amélie replied, her smile growing even smugger. “How about you? What are you doing with sociology? Or going to do?”

Genji laughed awkwardly. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

Amélie tilted her head. “When did you graduate?”

“About a year and a half ago.”

“What have you been doing since then?”

Genji raised his eyebrows at her. “I thought we were doing shots, not playing twenty questions.”

Amélie shrugged unabashedly. “Why not both?”

“Well, if that’s the case then it’s _definitely_ my turn to ask a question.”

“Alright. Shoot.”

Genji’s brow furrowed. “Wait, fuck. I didn’t think you would agree so quickly. I don’t actually have a question in mind yet.”

Amélie laughed and slid her hand onto his knee. “I will wait.”

“Oh. Okay.” The hand on his knee really didn’t help him think any faster, especially when Amélie moved a little higher and stroked her thumb slowly along the inside of his leg.

“Um. Shit. I really can’t think of anything while you’re doing that,” Genji admitted, gesturing to her hand, which was now halfway up his thigh.

“Oh, sorry.” Amélie did not look sorry at all. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Genji replied immediately, and Amélie smirked. “Okay, um. What’s your, uh, favorite type of dance?”

Amélie tilted her head and drummed her fingertips lightly against Genji’s leg as she thought about it. “By myself, ballet. With a partner, salsa.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I bet you’re really good at that. Both of those.”

Amélie smiled. “Well, I _am_ a dance major.”

“Yeah.” Genji could feel his filter starting to slip away. “I bet that helps with a lot of things.”

Amélie leaned her elbow on the bar and rested her chin in her hand. “Like what?”

“Flexibility.”

Amélie smirked at that. “That’s only one thing.”

“It’s probably the only one that makes a difference for me,” Genji said before he could stop himself.

Amélie laughed lightly. “I don’t know about that. I think there are other benefits that might be of interest to you.”

“Like what?”

“Strength. Endurance. Stamina.” Amélie tapped a finger on his leg with each item on her list. “But you are probably right that flexibility is the most...impressive one.”

Genji’s heart thudded heavily in his chest, and if Amélie kept sliding her hand up like that, she was going to find out exactly what effect she was having on him. He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain some control over his body. “I see,” he managed.

Amélie smirked, and then she drew her hand back, leaving his thigh cold, and turned back to the bar. “Last one?”

Without waiting for a response, Amélie licked her hand -- and she _had_ to be doing it that slowly on purpose -- and sprinkled salt on it. Genji watched as she threw back her third shot, transfixed by her slender fingers on the glass, and the way her ponytail swayed behind her with the movement, and the curve of her throat as she swallowed.

It wasn’t until she set her glass down and raised an eyebrow at him that he realized he’d been staring instead of taking his own shot. He quickly did so, and he saw out of the corner of his eye that Amélie was watching him the same way he’d just been watching her.

Telling Amélie exactly what he was thinking was starting to sound like a really good idea. Genji set his last empty shot glass down with the rest of them and turned to face her.

“You are _so_ fucking hot, Amélie. Quite possibly too hot. You know that?”

Amélie grinned, pleased by the flattery. “I know.”

“I know you know, god, that makes you even hotter.” Genji rubbed at his face with his hand, feeling overwhelmed. “I want to fuck you again. So bad. Is that -- is that possibly going to happen? Because if there’s no chance of that, let me know now, and I’ll just fucking -- I don’t know, go jack off in the supply closet, trying not to fantasize about what I want to do with you.”

Amélie’s eyes darkened, and her tongue darted out to wet her lips. “Why don’t you tell me what you want to do with me, and we’ll find out?”

“Happy to. Let me say it in your ear all sexy, though.” Genji reached over and took Amélie’s hand in his, tugging gently, and she obligingly slid off her stool and straddled him on his.

She settled into his lap and put her arms around his neck, sliding one hand under the shoulder of his shirt and the other up into his hair. “Alright, then. Tell me.”

Genji rested a hand on the small of her back, just high enough to touch the skin exposed by the low-cut back of her dress. He cradled her cheek with his other hand and guided her closer, leaning in as well until they were pressed cheek to cheek.

“Wanna get you to a bed this time,” he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear with every syllable. “I don’t care where. Your place, mine, we could break into some house for all I care. If that’s what you wanted, I’d do it. I just need to get you on a bed. I want to see you spread out naked on the sheets, wanna see your hair down and spread out too, see you touching yourself to get ready for me and show me how you like it, show me just how flexible you really are.”

Amélie’s grip on Genji was already starting to tighten. He smiled and kept going.

“I want to take my time with you. Last time was hot as fuck, you were so desperate for me I could barely stand it, it was so sexy, but god, Amélie, I didn’t even get to see all of you. I want to see you from every angle. Wanna get on top of you, wanna put my hands all over you. My mouth, too. A few places in particular, actually, but all over.”

“Which particular places?” Amélie asked, barely above a whisper.

Genji laughed softly and dipped his head down to press a kiss to her neck. “Here.” Even lower, a kiss to the exposed curve of her breast. “Here.” He thrust up against her gently and grinned when her breath hitched. “Here. Oh, and of course…”

He lifted his head again and kissed her on the lips. “Here.”

Before he could move back to her ear to continue, Amélie surged forward and kissed him again, so fast and hard it nearly knocked the breath out of him. He kissed her back just as fiercely, wrapping both arms around her waist. Amélie pushed her hips forward, grinding down on him, and he moaned and pulled her as tight against him as he could.

“Let’s go,” Amélie breathed when they broke apart.

“I’m not finished yet.”

“I don’t care. I want you.” Amélie ground down on him again, and Genji had to fight to keep from thrusting up to meet her. He wanted to make this last.

“Patience, Amélie.” Genji leaned his forehead against Amélie’s and moved his hands to her hips, trying to gently still her. “You asked me to tell you, but you didn’t even let me get to the good parts yet. Don’t you want to hear?”

Amélie exhaled sharply and bit her lip, still rocking slightly in his lap. “Yes.”

“Then stay still and let me tell you, won’t you, beautiful?”

Amélie obediently stopped moving. Her eyes fell shut as Genji brought his hand back up to her face and stroked her cheek soothingly. “Good girl,” he murmured, smiling when she drew in a shaky breath. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaning in by her ear again, still stroking her cheek.

“This is nice, isn’t it? You’re so bossy, doll, I love that about you, but I bet you like it when someone pushes you around a little bit for a change, don’t you? Bet you like it when someone else takes charge and takes care of you. Is that right?”

“Yes,” Amélie whispered, nails starting to dig into Genji’s shoulder and neck. He didn’t mind.

“That’s good. I want to take care of you, baby, I’ll take such good care of you if you let me. I want to tie your hands up and go down on you so slow and so hard that you beg me to let you come, because I bet you’re into that too, aren’t you? I only got a tiny taste of you last time, Amélie, I want more. I want a buffet this time. Wanna tie you to the bed and do all that touching and kissing I was talking about while you can’t do anything but lie there and try not to come until I tell you to. Does that sound good?”

Amélie’s thighs were tight around his hips. “Yes.”

“Good. And you know, if you wanted to tie me up and have your way with me, you could do that too. I’d let you do anything you wanted with me,” Genji murmured, brushing his lips softly across Amélie’s jaw. “I’d be so good for you, baby, so, so good for you. Anything you want, anything you tell me. Tell me what to do, make me do it, punish me if I don’t. I’m into that. And honestly, Amélie, I think I could be into anything for you.”

Amélie was breathing heavily now, fingernails digging into him so hard he thought he might bleed. Genji pulled back and gently tilted her chin up, flashing her a soft, innocent smile. “Your place or mine?”

“Yours.”

The hotel Genji had been staying at for the last week and a half wasn’t too far from Talon, but the cab drive there was still long enough to be torture, especially with Amélie’s hand back on his leg. It was also long enough of a drive for Genji’s buzz to wear off. Amélie’s, too, judging by the way her teasing stroking gradually changed into impatient tapping.

When they pulled to a stop in the parking lot, Amélie looked up at the hotel in front of them, then shot Genji a piercing, dubious look. “A hotel? You’re not secretly married, are you?”

“No!” Genji laughed. “No, of course not. I’m just -- hang on.” The cab pulled to a stop, and Genji leaned over to hand the driver a few bills. “Thanks. Keep the change.”

He opened the door and stepped out of the cab, then helped Amélie out as well. She immediately started to shiver in the cold night air, so he wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he led her towards the entrance.

“You were telling me that you definitely aren’t secretly married?” Amélie prompted pointedly.

“Right. I definitely am not. See, I just moved here from Japan a couple of weeks ago. I was initially crashing with a friend who said I could stay with him if I was ever in the states.”

“Ah. I was wondering why you would come here, of all places.”

Genji chuckled and opened the door to the hotel, letting Amélie in before him. “Yeah, that is why. Staying with him sucked, though. He has like, eight billion food allergies. I couldn’t fucking eat anything. And he wakes up early. And I didn’t have anywhere to take people home to.”

“Sounds like a drag,” Amélie agreed as they stepped into the elevator. “Which floor?”

“Four. And it was. So after a few days I was like, _No thank you_. And I came here instead.”

“Because living in a hotel is a reasonable thing to do.”

Genji shrugged helplessly. “I didn’t really know what else to do, to be honest.” The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out onto the fourth floor. “I have never lived on my own before. This way.”

Amélie followed him in the direction of his room. “You should probably get an apartment.”

“I know.” Genji sighed. “I will soon, probably. Here we are.” He stopped in front of his door and pulled his wallet out of his pocket for his key card.

“Oh my god.”

“What is it?” Genji looked up to see Amélie giving him a disbelieving look.

“Room 420? Seriously?”

Genji laughed and ran a hand through his hair with embarrassment as he inserted the key card. “Would you believe me if I said it was a coincidence?”

“Absolutely not. Was room 69 taken?” Amélie deadpanned.

“Very funny.” The door beeped, and Genji removed the key card and opened the door, then gave her an exaggeratedly suggestive look. “Although, it _could_ be room 69, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh my god,” Amélie said again, but she was smiling. She passed through the door and Genji followed in behind her, hanging the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the outside of the door before letting it shut behind them.

When he turned back around, Amélie was already pulling her dress off over her head, revealing that she was not, in fact, wearing anything underneath it. His breath caught in his throat; she really was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

She dropped the dress to the floor, and Genji moved closer. “Getting started without me?”

Amélie kissed him, but when he tried to put his hands on her waist she pulled away and smirked. Apparently the thrall of his dirty talk at the club had worn off, and she was in charge again. He was good with that.

“Patience, Genji. You made me wait, and so I am going to make you wait.”

Genji’s brain knew that was probably fair, but his dick didn’t. He held back a groan as Amélie put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him down into one of the hotel chairs off to the side of the king size bed.

Amélie was so close, and Genji was aching to touch her, but he didn’t dare try again. She ran her fingers through his hair gently and leaned down to give him a kiss. “Good boy,” she murmured, giving his hair a sharp tug before stepping back towards the bed.

He could see her fully now, from her unreasonably gorgeous face to her perfect hourglass figure to the sparkly stilettos she still had on, and _god_ , what a sight she was. She sat down at the edge of the bed, just out of arm’s reach, and smiled.

“You are going to wait, but then, I am going to give you everything you want.”

 

***

 

When Genji woke up, he was alone in his hotel room. He was a little disappointed -- morning sex was his favorite -- but he wasn’t surprised. Amélie didn’t really seem like the type to want to stick around for breakfast, which was probably for the best. The continental breakfast at this hotel was shit.

He sat up with a groan and scooted across the bed towards the nightstand he was pretty sure he’d left his phone on. There were still silk ropes tied to the headboard, and Genji smiled, remembering how nice they’d looked around Amélie’s slender wrists.

What was he doing again? Oh, right. Phone. He looked at the nightstand and saw his phone, but there was something sitting next to it. One of those hotel room notepads no one ever used, and one of those hotel room pens everyone always stole.

_Call me if you want help finding an apartment this weekend. I know some places.  - Amélie_

There wasn’t a phone number anywhere on the page. Confused, Genji flipped through the notepad. Nothing.

He sighed and turned on his phone. It was open to his contacts, with a new one showing right at the top. _Amélie Guillard_. A slow grin spread across Genji’s face as he clicked on the name to open the contact information.

Sure enough, there was a phone number. A contact picture, too. It was a photo of Amélie staring straight at the camera with just a hint of a smirk, angled carefully to get Genji himself into the frame too. He was fast asleep, with his mouth wide open and his face squashed into his pillow.

It was a terrible picture of him, and he usually deleted terrible pictures of himself so that he could deny the very possibility of their existence. But, considering how satisfied and beautiful Amélie looked in it, he decided he could let this one slide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! the next chapter's gonna be a little different but hopefully good
> 
> thank u max for betaing again!!!! [@maxalackin](http://twitter.com/maxalackin) on twitter, [@chainuser](http://chainuser.tumblr.com) on tumblr, and [@greenleafin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleafin) on ao3!
> 
> i'm on twitter [@GENJAMlN](http://twitter.com/GENJAMlN) and on tumblr [@sodawife](http://sodawife.tumblr.com), talk to me about genjamé please


End file.
